Red and White
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: Jaden and Syrus do the academy laundry. Set during Season Two. Read and review.


Red and White

_Greetings, GX fans! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my latest GX fic, "Sweet Reward." It's fun to write, but it's also fun to know your work is loved. Now I've decided to take a brief departure from all the seriousness I've done lately and will continue to do in "The Jedi League of Duelists," and write something purely comical. Thanks to WhiteAsukalover for being my sounding board and letting me know this actually was funny!_

_This story is set in Season Two, when the Society of Light is on campus. Now, let's assume for a minute that students have to do laundry… Today, it's Jaden and Sy's turn._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I checked. I don't. __I also don't own "The Simpsons" episode where this happened._

It was a beautiful day at Duel Academy. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the uniforms of the students were… dirty. This day was laundry day and many uniforms needed to be cleaned. And so the laundry was brought to the academy laundry room. Students did the laundry at Duel Academy, and such duties were decided by a random list. The students doing the laundry today were Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale.

"Aw, man, Jay, I don't know how to do laundry," Syrus sighed, worried.

"What's there to know, Sy? You just do the whites with warm water, bleach and detergent and the colored stuff with cold water and detergent. It's easy," Jaden Yuki said happily. The brown-haired, brown-eyed Slifer Red student, despite his seeming lack of a brain, actually knew how to do laundry.

"Jay, are you sure about this, bro? I mean, can't stuff go wrong?" the little blue-haired gray-eyed boy, a Ra Yellow asked, worried.

"Sure, but we'll be careful, Sy!" Jaden said, sorting carefully…or so he thought. He tossed several articles of white clothing into the different washers, putting the detergent and the bleach in the appropriate containers. He and Syrus shut the washer doors and turned on the hot water.

And that was the beginning of the disaster. Jaden and Sy hadn't noticed that a single article of red clothing had gotten in every single white load. And so, when Jaden and Sy pulled the clothes out of the dryers some two hours later, they were horrified.

"Um… Jay?" Syrus asked, concerned, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but maybe nobody'll notice," Jaden answered, not sounding entirely convinced himself.

"Jay, I really think we're in trouble…"

"Sy, maybe nobody will notice…"

"Jay, how can they not notice? The clothes are…"

One hour later, when the laundry was delivered to the White dorm, people did notice…

"What the..?" one White student said, pulling his briefs from his basket. "My clothes are…"

Bastian Misawa pulled his clothing from his basket… "Pink?"

Alexis Rhodes pulled her mini-skirts, tops, bras and panties from the laundry basket, looking rather disgusted… "Pink?!"

Chazz Princeton also pulled his laundry from his basket… "_Pink?!!"_

And then, Sartorius, the leader of the White dorm, pulled his laundry from his basket… "PINK!!!" The leader of the White dorms knew precisely who had done this, as did every other Society of Light member…

"JADEN!"

"SLACKER!"

"CHEATER OF DESTINY!"

By all logic, Jaden and Syrus shouldn't have heard those shouts. However, it was a good thing that they did.

"Sy?" Jaden asked, actually looking scared.

"Yeah, Jay?" Syrus asked, realizing that his life had just been drastically shortened.

"We need to run and hide."

"You think?! Where can we hide?"

"Where would they not look for us?"

Syrus thought quickly. The answer came in one word. "Class."

"Which one?" Again, Sy thought quickly, realizing that the class they needed to hide in was one where the teacher wasn't even remotely interesting…

Ten minutes later… "And during the duel with Joey, who was possessed by Marik, Yugi was attacked by…anyone? A magic card that was… anyone? Anyone? The Hinotama magic card, and the effect of that card is… Anyone? Anyone?" Professor Benjamin Stein droned on, making one of the most daring duels in Duel Monsters history as boring as cleaning a duel disk. Jaden and Sy had run into the class and dove under the desks, praying that the angry White students wouldn't find them. Now, they were fast asleep.

Alexis, Sartorius, Bastian and Chazz had all entered the classroom, intending fully to turn the place upside down in order to find and destroy the two students who had turned the Society into Barbie's latest fashion victims. However, as soon as they entered Professor Stein's class and heard his hypnotic voice, they each sat down at desks and fell asleep. And Duel Academy's most boring instructor droned on, unaware of the new students in his midst.

**THE END**

_All right, everybody. How was that? Please read and review._


End file.
